


Sicherheit

by Yomoko



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coming Out, Confused Dean, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester-centric, Flirting, Fluffy Ending, Jealous Dean, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Sam/Original Character(s), POV Dean Winchester, Possessive Dean, Protective Dean, blink and you will miss it
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 08:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10239671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yomoko/pseuds/Yomoko
Summary: Dean erwischt Sam in flagranti mit einem Typen, aber er kommt klar damit. Womit er nicht klar kommt, ist Sams Verwandlung von vollkommener Abstinenz zum Flirt-Boy des Jahres.





	

Mit dem Hotelzimmerschlüssel zwischen den Fingern klappernd, ging Dean den Flur zu ihrem Zimmer entlang. Er war gut gelaunt. Es war spät abends, er hatte sich einige Drinks in einer nahegelegenen Bar gegönnt und hatte drei Nummern heißer Frauen in seiner Tasche.

Zufrieden mit dem Verlauf des Abends, legte er den Schlüssel ins Schloss und öffnete die Tür. Das Zimmer war dunkel, ein seltsamer Geruch stoß Dean sofort in die Nase und er zückte reflexartig seine Waffe – sein Jäger Instinkt geweckt schlich er sich weiter ins Zimmer.

Das rascheln von hastig zur Seite gestoßenen Decken ertönte im Raum und verleitete Dean dazu den Lichtschalter mit rasendem Herzen zu betätigen.

„Fuck!“, stieß er von sich als er auf eines der Betten seinen Bruder entdeckte. Er war nicht allein.

„Scheiße, Dean!“, zischte Sam mit hochrotem Kopf und zog die Bettdecke über seine nackte Brust, als könnte es das verstecken was gerade offensichtlich in diesem Zimmer geschehen war.

„Was zum- Sam? Was geht hier vor sich? Wer ist das?“ Er deutete mit seiner bedrohlich wirkenden Waffe auf das männliche Häufchen Elend, das zu Sams linker Seite lag und sich hastig unter der Bettdecke eine Hose anzog.

Die Augen des Mannes waren geweitet und er starrte wie ein Reh im Scheinwerferlicht auf Deans silberne Waffe.

„Dean, ich kann das erklären.“, versuchte Sam mit ruhiger Stimme. Seine Hände waren in die Bettlaken gekrallt, seine Haare zerzaust und seine Lippen geschwollen.

Sein Bruder schüttelte den Kopf. Gerade war er noch gut gelaunt den Gang entlang gegangen, hatte sich auf sein gemütliches Bett gefreut und ahnte noch nichts von der „Überraschung“ die Sammy für ihn vorbereitet hatte. Es war mehr als unerwartet.

Dean atmete tief ein und aus, sein Herz raste in seiner Brust zu dem Rhythmus vorbei rauschenden Autos, die durch die dünnen Fensterscheiben zu vernehmen waren.

„Okay.“, sagte er ruhig. „Du!“ Er zeigte auf den erstarrten blonden Mann, der sich während des gesamten Austausches nicht einmal gerührt hatte. Er zuckte zusammen als sich Deans eiserner Blick auf ihn richtete. „Raus hier.“, fauchte Dean düster.

Der junge Mann ließ sich dies nicht zweimal sagen, sprang aus dem Bett, packte seine Sachen und lief im großen Bogen halbnackt an Dean vorbei zur Tür. Dort brachte er den Mut auf anzuhalten und sich zu Sam umzudrehen. „He, ähm. Sorry Mann, aber an Seitensprüngen beteiligt zu sein is’ nich’ so mein Ding.“

"Mach dich raus!“, brüllte Dean erbost.

Der Mann gab Fersengeld und warf die Tür hinter sich mit einem lauten Knall zu.

Eine unangenehme Stille baute sich zwischen den Brüdern auf. Dean zog mit starren gliedern seine Jacke aus und hängte sie sorgfältig über einen der Stühle. Dann lehnte er sein gesamtes oberes Gewicht auf die Rückenlehne und seufzte laut.

„Hier stinkst.“, waren die Worte die er schließlich fand.

Sam schluckte hörbar und verließ die Sicherheit seines Bettes um an Dean vorbei zum Fenster zu gehen. Er rüttelte an dem knarzenden Holzrahmen bis es nachgab und frische Abendluft den Gestank von Sex und Schweiß vertrieb.

„Sorry.“, murmelte Sam mit verlegener Stimme.

Dean erkannte ohne ihn ansehen zu müssen, dessen gekrümmte Haltung die meistens darauf hinwies, dass sich Sam sehr schämte.

Er räusperte sich, als er wieder atmen konnte. „Okay. Gut. Was ist hier passiert?“

„Muss ich dir das wirklich erklären?“, erwiderte Sam mit einem schüchternen Lächeln im Mundwinkel.

Der ältere schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, danke. Das muss ich mir nicht vorstellen.“

„Bist du... Ich meine, ist es okay für dich?“

Dean sah ihm zum ersten Mal seit er den Idioten rausgeworfen hatte an. Seine Augen glänzten mit einem Versprechen, wie Sam es seit Jahren nicht anders kannte und ihm immer wieder von neuem Hoffnung und Akzeptanz brachte.

„Das du auf Männer stehst? Mann, wenigstens erklärt das deinen Mangel an Interesse an einem gesunden Sexleben.“ Er klopfte Sam in einer gut gemeinten Geste auf den Arm, doch es fühlte sich an wie Verzweiflung. „Ich sag dir doch immer, dass es dir mal gut tun würde.“

Sam lächelte erleichtert und seine Schultern senkten sich, als wäre eine große Last von ihm genommen worden. Sein Körper nahm eine entspannte Haltung ein und er atmete auf. „Danke, Dean.“

Ein bitterer Geschmack machte sich auf Deans Zunge bemerkbar und sein erwiderndes Lächeln fühlte sich an wie Risse in Porzellan.

Von da an, machte Sam sich keine Mühe mehr seine Präferenz am männlichen Geschlecht zu verstecken. Er flirtete mit Zeugen, er flirtete mit ihrer Bedienung, er flirtete sogar mit dem Typen im Anzug der hinter ihnen in der Schlange an der Kasse stand, während sie sich Nervennahrung für die Fahrt kauften.

Es war frustrierend. Dean hatte kein Problem damit, dass Sam auf Männer stand - nein was ihn störte war, dass sein sonst so von Abstinenz gekürter Baby Bruder plötzlich zum Flirt-Boy des Jahres mutierte.

Einige dieser Männer waren nicht mal gut aussehend! Soweit wie Dean das zumindest aus der Sicht eines heterosexuellen Mannes der auf Frauen stand beurteilen konnte.

Sam sah gut aus, das wusste Dean, denn er war ein Winchester. Doch viele der seltsamen Kerle die sein kleiner Bruder anbaggerte waren vollkommen unter seinem Niveau. Zu groß, zu klein, krumme Nase, hässlicher Bart, eigenartige Frisur, oder grausige Klamotten.

Es sah nicht einmal sah aus als verfolgte Sammy einem bestimmten Typ. Jeder schien gut zu sein, und dass missfiel Dean.

Erst als sie nach einer beendeten Jagd in einer Bar platz nahmen und der Abend dahin strich, bemerkte der ältere Winchester zum ersten Mal eine Verbindung zwischen den Männern. Vielleicht. Er hatte sich die Kerle natürlich nicht zu genau angeguckt.

"Zwei Bier.", bestellte er grimmig als er den gut aussehenden Barkeeper bemerkte. Der schien schon eher Sams Typ. Dunkle Haare, stahlblaue Augen und ein gut gebauter Körper.  
Es würde wahrscheinlich nicht lange dauern und Sam würde sich an ihn ranschmeißen wie ein Fisch an den schön geschmückten Haken.

Mit zusammen gezogenen Augenbrauen bereitete sich Dean auf Sammys Hundeblick vor und drehte sich zu ihm um, nur um verblüfft festzustellen, dass Sam den Barkeeper nicht beachtete.

"Ist was?", fragte Sam, als er Deans Blick auf sich spürte. Er rieb sich über die Wange als vermutete er dort etwas kleben zu haben.

"Nicht in der Stimmung?", erwiderte Dean und zeigte mit den Augen zum Barkeeper, der beschäftigt war einen Drink zu mixen.

Sam folgte seinem Blick, runzelte die Stirn und sagte: "Was meinst du?"

"Na der Barkeeper! Ist er nicht dein Typ oder was?"

Sein kleiner Bruder schüttelte belustigt den Kopf und schnaubte, nachdem er den jungen Mann genauer studiert hatte. "Nein."

Dean hob eine Augenbraue. "Und wieso nicht?"

"Steh nicht so auf blaue Augen.", murmelte Sam als sei es ein Geheimnis und das Thema war beendet.

Während im Hintergrund das neueste Lied einer bekannten Rockband lief, kreisten Deans Gedanken. Es setzte sich ein Bild in seinem Kopf zusammen, wie Sams perfekter Mann aussehen würde. Von dem was er an Informationen von vorangegangenen verflossenen bereits gesammelt hatte, war Sams Traumtyp: groß, aber kleiner als er selbst, hatte kurze Haare, trug meist lässige lockere Kleidung und wirkte häufig mehr gefährlich als nett. Und jetzt kamen die Augen hinzu: keine blauen Augen.

Die Kerle mit denen Sam am intensivsten geflirtet hatte, hatten alle eine bestimmte Augenfarbe gehabt. Grün.

"Dean.", räusperte sich Sam und als Dean aufsah, trug sein kleiner Bruder einen leicht panischen Gesichtsausdruck. "Ich geh, ähm - ich geh darüber." Sam stotterte nervös und deutete mit seinem halb geleerten Glas auf eine kleine Gruppe von Männern die am Billardtisch standen und sich unterhielten.

"Okay.", entkam es Dean reflexartig, als seine Ohren zu rauschen begannen und Sam im hinteren Bereich der Bar verschwand.

Er war gerade etwas ganz nah gekommen, dass wusste er. Drei Gläser weiter fiel der Groschen.

Mit geweiteten Augen starrte Dean in sein leeres Glas, als habe es die Antworten auf all seine Fragen. Im selben Moment erschallte im Hintergrund ein Lachen, das er überall und zwischen tosenden schreienden Mengen sofort wieder erkennen würde.

Betäubt von unbekannten Gefühlen die sich in seinem inneren ausbreiteten, drehte er seinen Kopf in Richtung des Billardtischs, der im matten gelben Licht ausgeleuchtet die Gestalt seinen Bruders akzentuierte. Und die Silhouette eines jungen Mannes, die sich zu Sam hinüberbeugte und seinen Körper an ihn schmiegte, mit eindeutiger unverwechselbarer Intention.

Sam flüsterte dem jungen Mann etwas ins Ohr, woraufhin dieser lächelnd nickte, seinen Kopf hob und-.

Dean sprang auf und hatte die wenigen Schritte zu seinem Baby Bruder in Sekunden zurückgelegt. Bevor die Lippen des dreckigen Widerlings Sammy berühren konnten, zehrte Dean ihn mit einem festen Griff im Nacken von ihm weg.

"Dean!", rief Sam aufgebracht - Dean ignorierte ihn.

Er starrte den seltsamen Kerl vor sich an, studierte ihn von oben bis unten und bemerkte irritiert die strahlend grünen Augen. "Wenn du ihn noch einmal anfasst, reiß ich dir deine Lunge raus.", zischte er wütend.

Der Junge wimmerte wie der Feigling der er in Wahrheit war und rannte davon. Die kleine Auseinandersetzung schien niemandem im Laden gestört zu haben, denn kaum einer sah zu den Brüdern oder schenkte ihnen ihre Aufmerksamkeit.

Dean nutzte die Gelegenheit der lauten Musik, packte Sam am Arm und zog ihn hinter sich her, in die kühle Nachtluft.

"Fuck, Dean! Was sollte das!?", beschwerte sich Sam und riss sich von seinem Bruder los.

Dean schüttelte irritiert den Kopf und ging an ihm vorbei zum Impala, der neben vielen freien Parkplätzen auf sie wartete. "Nicht jetzt, Sammy."

"Nicht jetzt?", höhnte der jüngere. "Du machst da drinnen einen auf Alpha Männchen und drohst einem verdammt heißem Kerl, mit dem ich übrigens vorhatte Sex zu haben – vielen Dank dafür! – ihm die Lunge rauszureißen und ich darf nicht erfahren was das ganze sollte?"

Dean antwortete nicht und öffnete die Beifahrertür. "Steig ein."

Sam sah ihn misstrauisch an; seine Lippen zusammengepresst.

"Sam."

Der jüngere Winchester schnaubte, zwängte sich an Deans imposanter Form vorbei und setzte sich auf seinen gewohnten Platz. Dean schloss seine Tür, nickte dankbar ins Leere und stieg auf der Fahrerseite ein. Er seufzte einmal erschöpft, legte den Schlüssel ins Zündschloss und verließ in rasanter Geschwindigkeit das Gelände der Bar.

Eine unangenehme und angespannte Stille breitete sich zwischen den Brüdern aus. In Deans Kopf schwirrten Bilder und Ereignisse der letzten Wochen bis sich ein ganzer Film zusammengesetzt hatte und schließlich am heutigen Abend in der Bar mit dem grünäugigen Typen endete.

Wie hatte er es nicht früher bemerken können? Es war so offensichtlich gewesen! Jeder der Kerle die Sam verführte oder mit denen er flirtete, hatten irgendeine Ähnlichkeit mit ihm. Wo Dean nur eine krumme Nase sah, sah Sam seine sture Haltung, oder statt der grässlichen Frisur erkannte sein Bruder seine Wärme in den grünen Augen.

Fuck, Sam war in ihn verschossen.

Am Hotel angekommen, stürmte Dean in ihr Zimmer, als sei der Teufel persönlich hinter ihm her. Sein Bruder folgte ihm und knallte die Tür hinter sich feste genug zu, dass die Plakette aus den angeln gerissen wurde und in einem lauten klirren auf dem Hotelflur landete.

"Dean, sag mir jetzt was hier vor sich geht.", konfrontierte Sam ihn mit ruhiger Stimme, während Dean im Zimmer auf und ab ging.

"Ich hab's verstanden, okay?!", erwiderte Dean beschämt.

Sam hob eine Augenbraue, sah kurz verwirrt zur Seite und hob beide Arme zur Seite. "Wovon redest du da?"

Dean schluckte und hielt unbewusst den Atem an. Konnte es sein, das Sam es selber etwa nicht bemerkt hatte? "Ist das dein Ernst, Sammy?", hauchte er fragend.

"Ja?", erwiderte Sam mit schwindender Sicherheit.

Der ältere ging zwei Schritte auf ihn zu, sodass sie Brust an Brust standen und fixierte ihn mit einem seiner intensivsten Blicke. Sam schluckte deutlich erkennbar, seine Nervosität rollte wellenartig von ihm.

"Du willst mir sagen...", begann Dean mit rauchiger Stimme. "...das du selbst nicht bemerkt hast, wem du die ganze Zeit hinterhergelaufen bist, Sammy?"

Das Licht im Zimmer war gedämmt, nur eine kleine Lampe in der hinteren Ecke neben dem Eingang zum Bad erhellte den Raum in mattes gelbes Licht, sodass Dean die Emotionen über Sams Gesicht flackern sehen konnte. Deans Hände waren vor Aufregung schwitzig, doch sein Bruder (der durch seine hohe Körpertemperatur dazu neigte häufiger und mehr zu schwitzen als normal) sah aus als ob er vor Schamgefühl und Nervosität jeden Moment zusammen brechen würde.

Er mied Deans Blick und hatte seine Augen stattdessen irgendwo unterhalb Deans rechtem Auge fixiert. Er atmete tief ein und aus, als sei er einem Marathon gelaufen.

"Mit wem hast du diese Männer, mit denen du geflirtet hast, verglichen?"

Entsetzt sah Sam ihn mit geweiteten Augen an. "Was?"

"Welchen Standard mussten sie erfüllen, Sammy? Zu wem siehst du am meisten auf? Wen verehrst du mehr als jeden anderen? Und nach wen suchst du in jedem dieser Typen, mit denen du dich abgibst?"

"Hör auf.", flehte Sam, seine Augen zusammengepresst und seine Wangen hochrot – seine Verzweiflung spürbar.

Dean schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein." Er hob seine rechte Hand und berührte sanft Sams rechte Wange. "Sag es, Sam."

Sam zitterte am ganzen Körper, dennoch schmiegte er sich in Deans Handfläche. "Was genau willst du von mir Dean? Das ich mich dir offenlege?" Er öffnete seine Augen und begegnete Deans intensiven Blick mit einem verzweifelten. "Damit du mich verletzten kannst?"

"Du glaubst das würde ich tun? He Mann, du bist mein Bruder - wir haben soviel zusammen durchgemacht und überstanden. Das hier ist nichts dagegen.", erwiderte Dean mit fester sicherer Stimme.

Er wusste nicht woher die Worte kamen, doch sie fühlten sich richtig an. Seit einigen Monaten war er sich einer Sache nicht mehr so sicher gewesen, wie die Entscheidung dem Treiben seines Bruders ein Ende zu bereiten. Sam brauchte keinen dieser billigen Kopien. Er hatte das Original doch direkt vor sich.

"Glaubst du das wirklich? Ich meine - du musstest schon damit klar kommen, dass dein Bruder auf Männer steht und jetzt-", er stockte, schluckte und traute sich nicht die Worte laut auszusprechen. " _Das_."

"Sam, he!" Dean packte ihn mit beiden Händen am Kopf und sah ihn eindringlich an, als könne er ihm seine Willenskraft aufzwingen. "Sammy. Alles ist gut, okay? Zwischen uns, das hier."

Sein kleiner Bruder nickte und schluckte hörbar. Es dauerte einige Atemzüge, bevor Sam sich beruhigt hatte und sein Pulsschlag wieder unter 100 BPM lag. "Wieso... Wieso bist du dazwischen gegangen?", traute er sich nach der Schweigeminute zu fragen.

Der ältere Jäger ließ seine Hände fallen und rieb sich verlegen am Hinterkopf. "Er wäre nicht gut für dich gewesen."

Deans Aussage entlockte ein überraschtes Lachen von Sam. "Nicht _gut_ für mich?"

"Er wollte dir beim ersten aufeinandertreffen seine schleimige Zunge in den Hals stecken! Solche Typen wollen doch nur das eine, Sam.", gab Dean schulterzuckend zu und drehte sich zum Badezimmer um. "Also ich brauch erstmal 'ne Dusche."

Sam schnaubte belustigt. "Im Ernst? Du willst jetzt einfach duschen gehen?"

"Ich stinke.", war Deans Ausrede und schloss die Tür zum Bad hinter sich. Einen Spalt ließ er jedoch auf - wie er es immer tat und vorhatte weiterhin zu tun. Schließlich war alles okay zwischen ihnen und das plötzliche schließen der Badezimmertür - etwas das sie noch nie getan hatten - würde genau das Gegenteil vermitteln.

Der älteste Winchester genoss die heiße Dusche, wusch sich sorgsam, ignorierte jeden Versuch seines Gehirnes über die vergangenen Ereignisse nachzudenken und verließ in seinen Schlafsachen gekleidet das dampfende Bad. "Du bist dran, Jane.", sagte er zu Sam, der den Fernseher angeschaltet und sich irgendeinen alten Film ansah, während er es sich auf seinem Bett gemütlich gemacht hatte.

"Okay.", erwiderte Sam nickend, stand auf, nahm sich einige Klamotten mit und ging ins Bad.

Dean atmete auf, denn er war erleichtert, dass Sam sich so devot benahm und keine Anstalten machte die Situation unangenehm zu gestalten.

Er starrte wie gebannt auf die beiden Betten, die seiner Meinung nach viel zu weit auseinander standen. Nach dieser Erkenntnis heute Nacht, wollte er seinen Bruder so nahe wie möglich wissen. Als Kinder hatten sie sich öfters ein Bett geteilt und nicht nur weil es die Situation so verlangte. Dean schlief ruhiger wenn er seinen kleinen Bruder neben sich atmen hören und sich bewegen spüren konnte. Seine Hitze erinnerte Dean daran das er lebte und sicher war.

In dieser Nacht musste Dean wissen das es seinem Bruder gut ging, aber vor allem musste er Sam zeigen das sie beide okay waren.

Seine Entscheidung feststehend, nahm er seine Decke und sein Kissen und breitete sie auf Sams Queen Size Bett aus. Dann packte er ihre Sachen auf sein Bett und verteilte sie großflächig, sodass auch kein Zweifel daran bestand wo Dean heute Nacht plante zu schlafen.

Er legte sich auf die Seite die zur Eingangstür zeigte und machte es sich bequem. Als die Badezimmertür aufging versuchte er so entspannt und normal wie sonst zu wirken und sich nicht anmerken zu lassen wie nervös er eigentlich war.

Sam blieb im Raum stehen, mit einer Hand ein Handtuch über die Haare reibend und starrte erst von Dean zu dessen Bett mit ihren Sachen und dann wieder zurück zu Dean. "Ähm..."

"Steh da nicht so rum und komm her.", sagte Dean gespielt souverän, als Sam bewegungslos im Raum verharrte.

Wie aus einer Trance geweckt, zuckte Sam zusammen und warf das Handtuch über einen der Stühle an der Wand. Dann schlich er sich auf leisen Sohlen ans Bett heran, als habe er Angst Dean zu verschrecken und schlüpfte unter die Decke. "Warum...?"

"Quatsch nicht so viel.", unterbrach Dean ihn. Er versuchte nicht über die ganze Situation zu reden und würde es wahrscheinlich sogar bevorzugen wenn sie es niemals ansprechen würden, aber wie er seinen Bruder kannte konnte diese Strategie nicht lange anhalten. Er schaltete den Fernseher aus. "Lass uns schlafen. Wir haben morgen 'ne lange Fahrt vor uns."

"Okay.", murmelte Sam zustimmend und sie legten sich hin.

Dean schaltete das Licht an seinem Bett aus und die Dunkelheit umhüllte sie in ein Kokon der falschen Sicherheit. Er konnte Sam atmen hören und entspannte sich von Minute zu Minute mehr.

Als er nach einer Viertelstunde jedoch immer noch Sams panikartiges Luft schnappen vernahm, seufzte er irritiert. "Sam. Entspann dich."

"Ich kann nicht.", entkam es flüsternd hinter ihm.

"Wieso nicht?"

Eine kurze Pause. "Du bist zu nah."

Dean schlug die Augen auf, blinzelte mehrere Male überrascht und grinste. Er drehte sich im Bett bis er in Sams beschämtes Gesicht blicken konnte. "Oh, wirklich?"

Eine Hand schlug ihn am oberen Arm. "Idiot. So unwiderstehlich bist du nicht."

"Bist du dir da sicher? Ich spür’ da nämlich was ganz anderes.", erlaubte Dean sich und legte sein Bein zwischen Sams eigene, wo er einen deutlichen Widerstand verspürte.

"Fuck!", zischte Sam. "Dean! Lass das!"

Dean lachte müde. "Was, du kannst mit anderen Typen schlafen die dich an mich erinnern, aber beim Original wird's dir zu viel?"

Ein Stoß in die Rippen brachte Dean abrupt zum schweigen. Er hustete, konnte sich das Lachen dennoch nicht verkneifen. "Du bist so süß wenn du wütend bist, Sammy!"

"Arsch."

"Deine Augen haben dann diesen wehleidigen Blick.", säuselte er weiter.

"Blödmann." Im matten Licht der Außenbeleuchtung erkannte Dean die geröteten Wangen seines Baby Bruders.

Er grinste und fuhr Sam sanft über die Wange. "Und dein Mund macht diese kleine zuckende Bewegung die deine Lippen unwiderstehlich machen und einen dazu verleiten wollen sich zu dir zu beugen und sie wund zu küssen.“

Sam machte ein wimmerndes entsetztes Geräusch und vergrub sein Gesicht im Kissen. "Du bist so peinlich.", kam es gedämpft von ihm.

Dean lachte nur glücklich. Sein Körper war ganz leicht und seine Brust fühlte sich frei von jeglicher Belastung. Alles an Sam munterte ihn in diesem Augenblick auf. Von seiner verlegenen gekrümmten Haltung um sein Gesicht zu verstecken, bis hin zu seinem feuchten Haaren die weich durch seine Finger glitten als er begann Sams Kopf zu massieren.

Einige Zeit lang blieben sie so liegen, bis Sams drang nach Sauerstoff zu groß wurde und er seinen Kopf heben musste. Sie lagen Seite an Seite und starrten sich an.

"Danke.", hauchte Sam schließlich.

"Wofür?", flüsterte Dean im selben Ton zurück.

Sam lächelte. "Dafür, dass du du bist."

Dean erwiderte das Lächeln. "Komm her, mein großer." Er breitete seine Arme aus und gab sich erst zu Frieden, als Sam sich in seine Arme gelegt hatte; sein Kopf an Deans Brust geschmiegt, sodass er seinen Herzschlag hören konnte und seine eigenen Arme fest um seinen großen Bruder geschwungen.

Dean kraulte ihn sanft über den Rücken, vom Haaransatz an bis zum unteren Rückenbereich - überall wo er ihn erreichen konnte. Bevor er einschlief drückte er Sam einen zarten Kuss auf den Kopf.

"Nacht, Sammy.", murmelte er.

Sam lächelte und drückte ihn einmal. "Nacht, Dean."

 


End file.
